Una nueva aventura a través del tiempo
by Sara-Mizutani
Summary: El fútbol es nuevamente amenazado por un nuevo enemigo, esta vez se trata de El Dorad, una organización proveniente del futuro cuyo es eliminar el fútbol y envía a unos agentes del tiempo Protocolo Omega para llevar a cabo su plan, sin embargo aparecerá un nuevo amigo que ayudará a Raimon en esta nueva lucha, habrá saltos en el tiempo, fútbol y los romances se pondrán a prueba.
1. ¿El fútbol se ha ido?

**¡HOLA MINNA!**

**Con motivo de mi primer año en Fanfiction, he decido hacer un nuevo fic esta vez con la continuación de Inazuma Eleven Go, Inazuma Eleve Go Chrono Stone.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Han pasado 3 meses desde que finalizó el campeonato Holy Road , Tenma había regresado a Okinawa, su lugar de origen. Debido a un programa de educación de futbol, que fue ideado por Goenji Shuuya, Matskaze se dedicaba a enseñarles a los niños de todas partes del país a jugar futbol.

Temna estaba con aquellos niños en una cancha, enseñándoles sobre ese deporte tan popular, los niños se veían entusiasmados al aprender a jugar el futbol, tanto que algunos se mostraron tan impacientes que se amontonaron y por poco estrujaban a Matsukaze.

Una mujer de piel bronceada y de cabello corto ondulado negro, que parecía ser la persona que supervisaba a aquellos niños, hizo su aparición y de manera amable les pidió que se respetaran los turnos, al principio los niños protestaron pero en cuanto Tenma les dijo que le hicieran caso a aquella mujer, no tardaron ni siquiera un microsegundo en hacer fila, como debió ser desde el comienzo

Tenma tomaba un descanso en la banca al lado de aquella mujer.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo- dijo la mujer-mañana será el último día que enseñarás futbol aquí, Tenma-kun.

-Si-dijo Matsukaze- el tiempo pasa muy rápido.

-Esos niños-dijo la mujer observando a los niños jugar-ahora están tan diferentes que no los puedo reconocer.

-A demás, están muy animados-finalizó-Gracias, todo esto es gracia a ti.

-No, yo no hice nada-dijo Tenma con modestia-esto es gracias al futbol.

Y Tenma miró al cielo.

-_Goenji-san, el futbol ha vuelto a ser un deporte que todos pueden jugar felices. Me esforzaré para que los niños de todo el país puedan divertirse al jugar futbol._

_**Días después…**_

Tenma se encontraba de nuevo en la ciudad Inazuma, para reincorporarse a las actividades de Raimon, el chico se mostraba tan entusiasmado como el primer día que entró como nuevo estudiante.

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!-decía Tenma-Me pregunto cómo estarán todos.

Entro a Raimon.

-Estoy tan entusiasmado por encontrarme con todos los del club de futbol-decía Tenma mientras caminaba hacia donde quedaba el segundo campo de futbol, se detuvo al ver que unos chicos del club de beisbol habían ocupado ese lugar.

-El segundo campo-dijo Tenma algo extrañado- bueno, de todas formas aún nos queda el edificio del futbol.

Tenma se marchó de ese lugar y fue directamente al edificio, Matsukaze emocionado tomó un poco de aire y exhaló, luego entró a donde se suponía que se llevaban a cabo las actividades del club de futbol.

-¡Chicos, ya regresé!-dijo Tenma con entusiasmo, pero su expresión cambió al ver que algo había cambiado.

El chico se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había ningún miembro del club de futbol, el lugar ahora era ocupado por otros clubes deportivos y Tenma extrañado se acercó a un chico de baloncesto quien se veía tranquilo hablando con uno de sus compañeros.

-Disculpen…-dijo Tenma obteniendo la atención de ellos-¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a los miembros del club de futbol?

-¿Club de futbol?-repitió aquel chico.

-Si- respondió Tenma-Porque aquí está el edificio de futbol ¿no?

-Solo para jugar futbol…

Tenma nunca se imaginó lo que responderían aquellos chicos ante una pregunta tan inocente.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó el de baloncesto-Aquí no hay club de futbol.

-¿Quieres decir que el club de futbol se mudó a otro lugar?-preguntó Tenma.

-¡No!-respondió aquel chico.

-¿Entonces donde está ahora el club de futbol?

-¡Ya te lo dije!-dijo el chico comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Espera-dijo Tenma-¿Cuál es el problema para que me enseñes dónde queda?

El de baloncesto iba a responder pero sonó el silbato indicando que debían regresar a la práctica, y así lo hicieron aquellos chicos, Tenma se marchó de ahí sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ese chico es extraño ¿no creen?-dijo el jugador de baloncesto mientras observaba a Tenma marcharse.

_**Después…**_

Tenma se encontraba en un puente que le permitía llegar al edificio de futbol.

-Todos son tan malos…-dijo Tenma.-Solo quería saber dónde quedaba el club de futbol.

Matsukaze se alegró al ver pasar bajo ese puente a alguien conocido y Tenma bajó para ir hacia esa persona.

-¡Capitán Shindou!-dijo Tenma confirmando que se trataba de quien hasta hace poco era el capitán del club de futbol y Shindou se volteó a verlo.

-¡Capitán!-dijo Tenma aliviado-¡Qué bien!

-Creí que no me iba a encontrar con nadie.

-¿Capitán?-preguntó Shindou extrañado.-¿Yo?

-Oh, tienes razón…-dijo Tenma poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza- ahora soy el capitán ¿Verdad?

-Disculpa-dijo Tenma-pero me preocupa no haber encontrado a los demás.

-¿Los demás?-repitió Shindou en modo de pregunta.

-Sí, no han estado entrenando…-continuó- y al parecer el club de futbol se mudó.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Club de futbol…-dijo Shindou-¿De qué hablas?

-No hay lugar para el club de futbol.-dijo Shindou-De entrada te digo que en esta escuela no hay club de futbol.

Tenma no ocultó su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras.

-No bromees así-dijo Tenma convencido de eso.- ¿Hay cámaras ocultas o algo así?

-Parece que hay un malentendido-dijo Shindou-Yo soy Shindou Takuto del club de música.

-¿A caso es una broma?-preguntó Tenma.

-¿Eres un alumno transferido?-preguntó Shindou.-Lo siento por ti, pero si buscas un club de futbol no lo encontrarás aquí, mejor intenta entrar en otra escuela.

-Adiós- dijo Shindou para luego marcharse.

Tenma tenía la intención de decirle algo, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se preguntó Tenma.-Es imposible que en Raimon no haya club de futbol.

-Me pregunto si esto es una broma.

De pronto Tenma se encontró a Sangoku y no dudó en ir hacia él.

-¡Sangoku-senpai!-dijo Tenma-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¡Shindou-senpai es tan malo!-continuó-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con el club de futbol?

-Oh, parece que eres de primer año-dijo el portero algo entusiasmado-no tenemos club de futbol.

-Pero si buscas un club, entra al club de sumo.-finalizo poniendo las piernas separadas y pisando con fuerza. Tenma seguía confundido y fue a buscar a otro miembro, bueno si es que había alguien que siguiera en el club de futbol a menos de que todo fuera una broma pesada.

_**Con Kurumada…**_

-Alumno de primero-dijo Kurumada sosteniendo un ovoide-el futbol no es el único deporte.

-¡El rugbi también es bueno!-finalizo realizando la técnica que lo caracterizaba "Dash Train" pero ya la usaba en otro deporte.

_**Con Sara…**_

Tenma se encontró a Sara mientras él recorría los clubes deportivos y la vio en un salón con una especie de Kimono compuesto por una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, lo que indicaba que la chica practicaba algún arte marcial, Matsukaze no dudó en entrar a ese salón.

-¡Sara-san!-dijo Tenma acercándose a la pelinegra quien estaba tomando un descanso-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo Sara repitiendo la pregunta-Pues soy del club de aikido.

-Pero si tú eres gerente del club de futbol-dijo Tenma-y además juegas futbol en un equipo femenino.

-¿Qué ocurre con el club de futbol? ¿Por qué todos actúan extraño?

-¿Gerente, yo? ¿Club de futbol?-preguntó la pelinegra confundida- debes haberme confundido con alguien más

-Yo nunca en mi vida he jugado futbol-dijo Sara- yo siempre he practicado aikido.

-En Raimon no hay club de futbol por si no lo sabías-continuó-pero si quieres entrar a un club puedo recomendarte a un senpai de aikido para que entres.

-Si me disculpas, tengo una práctica-dijo Sara regresando a la práctica, pero.

-¿Tampoco sabes con quien estás saliendo?-preguntó Tenma, ella se detuvo.

-No, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie-dijo Sara-¿Con quién se supone que deba salir?

-¿A caso no eres la novia de Kirino-senpai, del club de futbol?-preguntó Tenma.

-Es nombre no me suena -respondió Sara extrañada-Tal vez sea de otro salón.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir…-dijo Sara regresando al entrenamiento, el oponente de práctica fue hacía ella, pero Sara le hizo una llave al brazo de su oponente y los derribó sin problemas, eso sorprendió a Tenma.

-_Qué miedo…_-pensó Tenma visiblemente asustando y se fue de ahí.

Después encontró a Momoko, pero tampoco fue de ayuda ya que la casi rubia ahora practicaba gimnasia artística y ella no parecía reconocer al chico, ni le sonaba el nombre de Shindou cuando Tenma se lo mencionó.

_**Con Kirino e Ichino…**_

Los se encontraban en una biblioteca, obviamente Tenma les preguntó por el club de futbol, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa el club de futbol-dijo Kirino e Ichino miraba a Tenma con algo de confusión.

Y así fue el recorrido del chico, encontró a Hayami y a Aoyama quienes ahora practicaba tenis y no se veían interesados en el futbol, luego habló con Kurama y Amagi quienes afirmaron que no sabían nada de futbol, después vio a Hamano pero, no reconoció a Matsukaze, siguió con Hikaru y Kariya quienes ahora pertenecían al club de música, Tenma tampoco tuvo suerte con ellos, se encontró con Nishiki, pero ahora practicaba karate, sin ningún resultado.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntaba Tenma mientras caminaba-si es una broma, no es nada graciosa.

De pronto vio caminar a cierto pequeñín.

-¡Shinsuke!-dijo Tenma feliz por verlo, el pequeñín se volteó a verlo y se acercó a él con la esperanza de que esta vez tendría suerte y que todo fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Oye, tu estás conmigo en primer año ¿cierto?-dijo Shinsuke. Y Tenma se extrañó la escuhar eso-soy Nishizono Shinsuke del club de tenis de mesa.

-¿No quieres entrar?

Al rato, una voz conocida llamó al chico era Aoi con Kana, la peli azul no se veía muy feliz que digamos, agarró al chico del brazo y se lo llevó, Kana seguía a la chica.

Al rato Tenma se zafó de su amiga.

-¡Oye ¿qué te pasa?!-dijo Tenma.

-No pretendas engañarte al con los otros clubes-dijo Aoi-Por qué nosotros…

Tenma tenía la esperanza de que la terminara la oración con "Somos del club de futbol"

Pero no fue así.

-Porque nosotros somos del club de caligrafía-dijo Aoi.

-Así es –dijo Kana feliz, al escuchar eso Tenma se quedó como una estatua que se rompía.

-¡¿DE CALIGRAFÍA?!-Exclamó Tenma sorprendido.

_**En la rivera…**_

Para entonces ya se había puesto el sol, y Tenma estaba sentado en las escalas que lo conducían al campo de la rivera, el chico estaba triste.

-No puedo creer que él futbol de haya ido-dijo Tenma-Todos se han olvidado del futbol.

-¿Por qué? Si a todos les gustaba el futbol.-unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos del chico, pero Tenma se las secó inmediatamente.- ¿Por qué se olvidaron del futbol?

-El futbol ¿se ha ido?-se preguntó Tenma mientras apretaba los puños.

-No-dijo una voz masculina-el futbol no se ha ido.

Tenma se volteó a ver de quien era esa voz y vio a un chico alto, de cabello lavanda y ojos grises, con un traje que le hacía ver como si fuera del futuro.

-La eliminación del futbol era inevitable-dijo aquel chico.

-Tú eres…-dijo Tenma.

-Matsukaze Tenma-dijo el chico- a partir de este momento, el futbol será eliminado de ti.

-¿Eliminar el futbol?-preguntó Tenma poniéndose de pie.

-Yo soy Alpha-se presentó- mi misión es eliminar el futbol.

-Matsukaze Tenma, tú serás la última huella.

-¿Huella?-repitió Tenma.- ¿Yo?

Tenma ya comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, no era que todos se olvidaran del futbol, era obra de un nuevo enemigo.

-Ya veo… o sea que lo que sucedido en Raimon hoy era cosa tuya-dijo Tenma.

-Así es-dijo Alpha.

-¡No perdonaré a quién quiera acabar con el futbol!-dijo Tenma enfadado.-¡Haz que todo regrese a la normalidad!

-¡REGRESA EL FUTBOL!

-No-dijo Alpha poniendo su mano frente a Tenma.-Nuestra misión es totalmente lo opuesto a lo que pides.

-Es la eliminación del futbol.

-¡No dejaré que hagas eso!-dijo Tenma desafiante.

Alpha sacó un pequeño disco y lo lanzó al aire.

-No te puedes negar-dijo Alpha, el disco se había transformado en una especie de esfera blanca.

-MODO VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO-Dijo una voz que provenía de la esfera.

Alpha pateó el balón hacia Tenma, no le pegó pero si lo hizo caer de las escaleras y Alpha en un rápido movimiento fue hacía Tenma, ambos rodeados por un destello rojo haciéndolos desaparecer antes de que Tenma pudiera impactar en el suelo, dejando como único rastro el bolso de Tenma.

Tenma abrió los ojos y se encontró en un paisaje distinto, estaba en un mirador de la madera, el sol brillaba, veía a las gaviotas volar y el ancho mar.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-se preguntó el chico.-Será que….

Tenma veía una estructura donde estaban apilados unos tablones de madera y al otro lado veía aún niño caminar al lado de su madre.

-¡Imposible!-dijo Tenma observando con más detenimiento-¡Mamá!

-¿Y ese soy yo?

Luego miró a donde estaba la madera aun cachorrito atrapado en los tablones

-¿Sasuke?

-En ese momento….-dijo Tenma-¿A caso es un sueño?

Vio al Tenma niño yendo hacía a aquel cachorro el cual era Sasuke, Tenma confirmó que no se trataba de un sueño, realmente había regresado a aquel momento en el que había tenido su primer encuentro con el futbol.

-No es necesario que entiendas lo que sucede-dijo Alpha quien estaba parado atrás de Tenma.-Igual lo aceptarás.

-Lo que está a punto de ocurrir frente a tus ojos.-dijo- De ahora en adelante, el futbol te destruirá.

-¡Tenma!-exclamó su madre al ver que la madera apilada estaba por caer sobre el Tenma de ese entonces.

Iba a ocurrir tal y como Tenma lo recordaba, aquel chico que pateó ese balón le salvaría la vida.

-MODO DE ATAQUE-Dijo la voz de aquella esfera.

Alpha cambió los hechos, pateó el balón del cual salió un resplandor naranjado e interceptó el tiró que salvó la vida de Tenma esa vez e inevitablemente los maderos cayeron sobre el Tenma niño y su mamá angustiada trataba de sacarlo de ahí.

-Primera parte completada-dijo Alpha por medio de un comunicador a alguien.-la interrupción se realizó con éxito.

-0000-

Tenma vio que el tiempo de había detenido.

-No te preocupes-dijo Alpha.-No moriste.

-Solo estuviste descansando una semana.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tenma sin entender.

-Con esto, todos tus recuerdos sobre el futbol han desaparecido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tenma, al instante sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo arrodillar.-El futbol…yo…

-Esas cosas innecesarias desaparecerán de tu cabeza-dijo Alpha-Eso se supone.

-Misión completa-dijo Alpha reportando la situación.

-¡Espera!-dijo Tenma tratando de levantarse- a mi… me gusta el futbol.

-¿Qué?-dijo Alpha.

-¡Yo amo el futbol!-dijo Tenma ya en pie.- ¡Me gusta tanto que es valioso para mí!

-¡Por eso, no olvidaré el futbol!-continuó-¡No te entregaré el futbol!

Unos sujetos veían la situación por medio de una esfera. Sentandos en una mesa redonda

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Matsukaze Tenma no cambió la interrupción-dijo otro.-Él está luchando contra la realidad

-Eso es imposible-dijo otro hombre.

-Es muy divertido ¿no?-dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

Alpha parecía estar recibiendo órdenes.

-Si-dijo Alpha-como usted lo ordene, Tenma lo miró algo extrañado.-Ha sido propuesta para resolver esta situación.

-Cambiaré el lugar.

-MODO DE DESPLAZAMIENTO-Dijo la voz de la esfera de la cual salía un resplandor azul.

Alpha lo pateó y lo llevó a un campo parecido al lugar donde el enseñaba futbol.

-El lugar es apropiado-dijo Alpha y aparecieron otras personas que parecían colaborar con Alpha.

-Ya estarás satisfecho-dijo Alpha.-Ahora es el momento en el que él futbol desaparecerá.

-¿Ustedes juegan futbol?-preguntó Tenma.

-No somos de una dimensión inferior-dijo Alpha.-Nosotros tenemos la capacidad de interferir en el tiempo.

-Los Agentes del Tiempo.-dijo-Nosotros viajamos en el tiempo y creamos un camino para que las personas se olviden del futbol.

-¿Para que las personas se olviden del futbol?-preguntó Tenma.

-MODO DE ATAQUE-Salio un resplandor naranjado

-Nosotros eliminaremos el futbol-dijo Alpha a punto de patear el balón.

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas!-dijo Tenma dispuesto a luchar y como primer movimiento sacó su Kenshin.

-¿Un Kenshin?-preguntó Alpha- Eso es inferior.

Pateó la esfera, Tenma intentó detener el tiro pero no lo logró y cayó al suelo.

-Eso no fue nada-dijo Tenma poniéndose de pie.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Alpha, cuando Tenma se recuperó del ataque, se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por los secuaces de Alpha y este golpeó a Tenma con aquella esfera, uno por uno atacaban a Matsukaze sin que este se pudiera defender, Alpha dio la orden para que se detuvieran creyendo así que Tenma se daría por vencido.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-preguntó Alpha, Tenma al tratar de recuperarse de los ataques, sus ojos se tornaron rojizos y empezó a experimentar dolor.- ¿Te sientes aterrorizado por el futbol?

-El futbol duele-dijo Alpha.-Es estúpido e Innecesario.

-El futbol…-dijo Tenma sin finalizar pues Alpha pateó la esfera para darle el golpe de gracia, pero el impacto nunca llego a Tenma, una silueta misteriosa apareció de pronto e interceptó el balón, al aterrizar con una chilena le devolvió la esfera a Alpha.

Era un chico que cabello verde claro ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa de manga larga color naranja, pantalón de color negro con franjas blancas verticales y un cinturón blanco con un circulo verde.

-El futbol es esencial-dijo aquel chico.- ¿No lo creen?

-Esas fueron tus palabras, Tenma.

-¿Quién eres tú?-quiso saber Alpha.

-Mi nombre es Fey Rune-se presentó.-Así como Tenma, pienso que el futbol es valioso.

-¿Acaso es divertido provocar a una persona cuando está sola?-preguntó-Arreglemos esto con un partido.

-¿Un partido?-preguntó Alpha.

Y Fey hizo aparecer a otras personas con solo chasquear los dedos e instantáneamente cambio la ropa que tenía por un uniforme de futbol compuesto de una camisa roja con franjas blancas y pantalón corto blanco.

-¿Así está bien?-preguntó Fey.

-Está bien-dijo Alpha

_**En otro lugar…**_

Cerca de aquella cancha, había un restaurante administrado por una pareja, un hombre estaba en la cocina preparando los ingredientes, la mujer le decía que iban a tener mucha clientela y dejó a su marido que siguiera trabajando, de pronto una esfera lo rodeó y el hombre desapareció, la mujer entró en la concina y se enfadó al no encontrar a su marido.

_**En la cancha…**_

Aquel hombre apareció con un micrófono en la mano, y se extrañó por eso, de pronto una luz que emanaba aquel objeto lo hipnotizó, y automáticamente, comenzó a hacer de comentarista.

Alpha explicó que puso toda la información de los jugadores en aquel hombre, lo cual lo volvía idóneo para relatar lo que sucedería en el partido y apareció un holograma que indicaría el marcador.

-Nuestro equipo se llamará "Protocolo Omega"-dijo Alpha- ¿Y el nombre de su equipo?

-Es verdad…-dijo Fey- somos un equipo improvisado y aun no tenemos nombre.

-Umm, nosotros…-pensó Fey-¡Seremos "Los Tenmas"!

-¿Eh?-Dijo Tenma.-"¿Los Tenmas?"

-Un equipo de Tenmas se debería llamar Tenmas-dijo Fey divertido.-¡Es perfecto!

-¡Toma!-dijo Fey dándole una banda amarilla.

-Eso es…-dijo Tenma.

-Tú serás nuestro capitán-dijo una sonrisa.

El partido comenzó, Protocolo Omega fue el primero en atacar, ellos se hacían pases con mucha velocidad.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

-Todo está bien-dijo Fey- tus ojos aún no están acostumbrados.

-¡Bien, vamos a luchar!

Fey con mucha rapidez interceptó el balón, se lo pasó a un chico de lentes y este se lo devolvió, Fey burlaba a cada uno de los rivales con mucha facilidad y eso sorprendió a Tenma. Cuando se acercaba a la portería comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro haciendo giros en cada salto que daba e hizo aparecer una luna llena.

-¡Bouncer Rabbit!-dijo Fey tirando con una chilena, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, el portero rival hizo salir una energía de las manos.

-¡Comando Portero 03!-dijo el portero para luego golpeal con los puños fuertemente el suelo, lo que hizo que el tiro perdiera potencia y pudo atraparlo sin problemas.

Ahora Protocolo Omega comenzó a atacar y se hacían pases hasta que el balón quedó en manos de Alpha quien se acercaba a la portería, la defensa de Tenmas no dudó en ir por el balón rodearon a Alpha creando un triángulo oscuro a su alrededor del cual salió un castillo de papel, pero Alpha pudo zafarse sin problemas e hizo un tiro desde el aire.

-¡Comando Tiro 01!-dijo Alpha tirando hacia la portería, mientras se acercaba el disparo, el portero de Tenmas sacó de su boca un tornado, luego lo inhaló otorgándole fuerza a su pecho, en donde impactó el balón sin que le portero recibiera daño alguno, y detuvo el balón fácilmente.

-Nada mal-dijo Alpha pasando al lado de Fey.

-No dejaremos que metan goles-declaró Fey.

Ningun equipo había anotado hasta ahora, el partido se reanudó con el saque de Tenmas, la mujer del equipo hizo un pase, pero este fue interceptado por Alpha.

-Allá voy-dijo Alpha.

-Por favor acaba con ellos-dijo una mujer del Protocolo Omega, Alpha saltó, hizo unos cuantos giros y sacó su Kenshin, el cual era rojo y parecía un hombre-fénix, sin embargo lo usó de una manera diferente.

-¡Modo Armadura!-dijo Alpha, automáticamente el Kenshin se convirtió en un aura oscura en envolvía a Alpha y se mostraba cada parte del Kenshin convertida en una parte de él, se había transformado en una especie de guerrero con su armadura, su armadura tenía las alas de su Kenshin y un adorno en la cabeza, Tenma se vio muy sorprendido, gracias a la armadura Alpha pudo atravesar la defensa sin problemas e hizo un poderoso tiro que el portero no pudo detener y Protocolo Omega anotó el primer gol del partido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-quiso saber Tenma.

-Es la fusión del Kenshin en el cuerpo-dijo Fey-con eso se forma la armadura.

-Se le llama "Kenshin Armed".

-¿Usar un Kenshin como armadura?-preguntó Tenma.

-Hay un límite de tiempo para usarlo-dijo Fey-pero puede tener un poder mayor que un Kenshin en estado normal.

-Eso es increíble-declaró Tenma.

Alpha comenzó a atacer sin piedad, parecía que su objetivo fuera golpear a los jugadores contrarios que anotar goles, Fey de inmediato intervino y sacó el balón fuera del área.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Fey.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Tenma.

-Está bien-dijo Fey mirando el reloj de pulsera que tenía-Ya es hora.

-El primer tiempo está por acabar-dijo Tenma.

-Sí, pero estoy esperando otra cosa-dijo Fey-Solo mira.

Empezó a contar.

-3

-2

-1

Una vez terminó el conteo, un agujero se abrió en el cielo y de él salió un vehículo volador.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

La ventana del conductor se abrió mostrando un oso azul.

-¡Hola, Tenma-kun!-dijo el oso.

-¿Un oso?-se preguntó Tenma sin creer lo que veía-¿Estoy soñando?

Y así una nueva aventura comenzó.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**No olviden dejar reviews**

**¡HASTA PRONTO!**


	2. ¡Tenma, el que viajó en el tiempo!

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**He venido hoy con el segundo capitulo de mi fic de Chrono Stone**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Un agujero se abrió en el cielo y de él salió un vehículo volador._

_-¿Y eso?- preguntó Tenma sorprendido._

_La ventana del conductor se abrió mostrando a un oso azul._

_-¡Hola, Tenma-kun!-dijo el oso._

Tenma se mostraba muy sorprendido y observó cada parte del vehículo que el oso conducía.

-¡Como esperaba de ti, Wandaba!- Dijo Fey.-¡Llegaste a tiempo!

-Eso es…-dijo Tenma sin dejar de observar la nave-¿Es la Caravana Raimon?

Y el primer tiempo concluyó con el primer gol del Protocolo Omega.

-El que anote más, gana-se dijo Alpha a sí mismo-que regla más estúpida.

La Caravana Raimon descendió donde estaba el equipo de Tenma reunido, se abrió la puerta y Wandaba salió del vehículo siendo recibido por aquel peliverde

-Fey, ¿todo está bien?-preguntó Wandaba.

-El partido está difícil…-dijo Fey con la mano detrás de la cabeza, por otro lado, a Tenma, quien estaba atrás con el resto del equipo, le causó gran sorpresa aquel suceso, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y con el brazo se los restregaba para comprobar si era verdad lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lo sabía-dijo Wandaba-parece que es imposible que ganen sin su gran entrenador, yo Clark Wonderbot-sama ¿no?

-¿Entrenador?-preguntó Tenma-¿No es un oso?

-Además no es un muñeco…-dijo volteando la mirada a sus compañeros, de pronto Fey chasqueó los dedos haciéndolos desaparecer instantáneamente y Tenma se sorprendió mucho.

-¡Se fueron!-exclamó Tenma con gran sorpresa.

-¿No te lo había dicho?-dijo Fey-Ellos eran un tipo de Kenshin que usé.

-Esos jugadores se llaman dupli, no son reales-finalizó y Tenma volvió la mirada a él aún sin salir del asombro.

-Entonces, ¿no existen de verdad?-preguntó Tenma.

-Tenma-kun, no te preocupes-dijo Wandaba acercándose al chico.- He regresado todos tus recuerdos, de tu encuentro con el futbol.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Tenma.

-Toma algún tiempo para recuperar tus recuerdos completamente-Explicó Fey-Es más fácil cambiar el original que cambiarlos después.

Por la expresión de Tenma, se notaba que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que dijo.

-¡Ah, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?!-preguntó Fey entusiasmado.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Wandaba con orgullo-¡No hay nada imposible para Wandaba-sama!

-¿Enserio?-preguntó Fey felíz-¡Increíble!

-¡Muéstramelo rápido, rápido!

Y Wandaba sacó un par de lo que parecían pistolas que iban conectadas entre ellas.

-¡Arriesgué mi vida para conseguirlo, debes estar agradecido!-dijo Wandaba.- ¡Bien, allá va!

El oso disparó un rayo naranja de una de las pistolas haciendo aparecer a un dinosaurio naranjado.

-Eso es…-dijo Tenma-¿Un dinosaurio?

-¡Es un Tiranosaurio!-dijo Fey.

-¡Bien, Fey!-Dijo Wandaba-¡Usa el Mixi Max!

-OK-dijo Fey alejándose de Tenma.

Y con la otra pistola, Wandaba disparó aquel rayo a Fey.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba Tenma.

El indicador de aquel artefacto indicaba que ya estaba completado, mostrando que Fey había cambiado su apariencia.

-¡Fey! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tenma acercándose.

-Si-dijo Fey sonriendo-¡Este es el Mixi Max!

Fey ahora tenía el cabello rosa con parte de su peinado común parado y la parte de atrás lo tenía largo en una especie de cola, la piel era oscura y ojos rojos.

-El Mixi Max es una fusión de mi personalidad con la de un Tiranosaurio-explicó Fey.- ¡El resultado es esta apariencia!

-Ya veo…-dijo Tenma.

El segundo tiempo dio comienzo, Fey le pasó el balón a uno de los dupli, este se lo pasó a otro hasta llegar a Fey, quien avanzaba.

Algunos jugadores del Protocolo Omega fueron hacia Fey, pero el chico los traspasó con facilidad.

-_¡Increíble!-_pensó Tenma-_¡Es diferente al anterior!_

Fey le pasó el balón a Tenma.

-¿Yo?- dijo Tenma sorprendido y en menos de los que pensó unos jugadores del Protocolo Omega lo rodearon corriendo alrededor de él con gran velocidad, Tenma no sabía si podía traspasarlos.

-_¡La diferencia de dimensiones es muy grande!-_pensó Tenma.

-¡Todo está bien!-le dijo Fey-¡Ya te lo dije!

-¡Tus ojos aún no están acostumbrados!

-¡Calma tu corazón y concéntrate!

Entonces Tenma cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse.

-_Tengo que concentrarme…_-dijo Tenma mentalmente-_Todo saldrá bien._

Entonces Tenma pudo ver por donde podía salir y no le fue difícil zafarse de ello, sin embargo un jugador pequeño le robó el balón. Entonces Matsukaze corría con gran velocidad hacia el oponente, haciendo aparecer clones detrás de él.

-¡Wonder Trap!-exclamó Tenma logrando recuperar el esférico, sin embargo otros jugadores esperaban por Tenma, entonces Matsukaze, puso su mano izquierda sobre su pecho justo donde está el corazón haciendo salir un resplandor verde.

-¡Aggressive Beat!-dijo Tenma pasándolos, haciendo aparecer un fondo negro y dibujando con su trayecto una línea similar a la frecuencia cardiaca de una persona, el fondo negro desapareció, Tenma ya los había pasado.

-¡Lo hice!-dijo Tenma contento mientras avanzaba con el esférico.

-¡Eso fue increíble, Tenma!-dijo Fey quien corría al lado de Matsukaze.

-Como lo pensé…-dijo Wandaba mientras observaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la Caravana Raimon-Matsukaze Tenma es…

Tenma le pasó el balón a Fey quien se mostraba dispuesto a anotar y el portero del Protocolo Omega se veía preparado para detener cualquier clase de tiro que el peliverde pudiera hacer.

Entonces Fey puso sus manos hacía adelante, en ese momento los ojos verdes del Tiranosauro se mostraron haciendo que este apareciera completamente, luego Fey realiza unas volteretas hacia atrás con el esférico entre las piernas y luego soltó el balón.

-¡Kodai no Kiba!-exclamó Fey disparando el balón hacia la portería el cual se veía rodeado por una especie de colmillos.

El portero hizo salir un resplandor azul pálido de sus manos.

-¡Keeper Command 03!-dijo el portero liberando la energía en una especie de explosión para quitarle el efecto al tiro de Fey, sin embargo el tiro del peliverde fue más poderoso y no lo puedo detener, entonces el balón entró empatando el partido.

-¡Empatamos!-exclamó Tenma emocionado para luego ir corriendo hacia Fey.

-Ellos…-dijo Alpha, luego se reanudó el juego con el saque de Protocolo Omega, entonces Alpha dio un salto para invocar a su Kenshin.

-¡Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou!-exclamó Alpha haciéndolo aparecer-¡Modo armadura!

Alpha había fusionado su cuerpo con el Kenshin para obtener el modo de armadura

-Ahí viene-dijo Fey.

Alpha pasó entre un chico y una chica de su equipo para tomar la delantera, luego le mandó un pase a su compañero trazando una especie de línea con un resplandor morado.

-¡Tactica AX3!-Exclamó Alpha.

Luego aquel chico le pasó el balón a una chica rubia y esta se lo pasó a Alpha formando entre los tres un triangulo que rodeaba a Tenma y a dos dupli impidiéndoles moverse.

Alpha aprovechó ese momento para disparar hacía la portería, el tiro derribó al portero como si nada y así Protocolo Omega anotó el segundo gol.

-¿Estas bien?-Le preguntó Tenma a Fey, quien se veía algo debilitado.

-Usar dupli en nueve personas consume gran cantidad de aura-dijo Fey-pero, no hay otra opción.

El juego continuó con el balón bajo el control de Tenmas, Fey quien tenía el esférico, avanzaba rápidamente, pero Alpha no dudó en atacar para disputarse el control del balón, cuando finalmente se encontraron comenzaron a forcejear y por el impacto al chocarse, salió un resplandor naranja que los obligó a retroceder rápidamente.

En ese momento, la luz del comunicador de Alpha comenzó a parpadear, lo que indicaba que alguien se había comunicado con él.

-Es Alpha-dijo el capitán del Protocolo Omega-¿Eso es verdad?

-La interrupción hecha en los recuerdos de Tenma Matsukaze-dijo uno de los ancianos que parecía tener más autoridad desde el cuartel donde observaban la situación-Fue alterada por alguien desconocido.

-Será muy difícil cambiar sus recuerdos por segunda vez.

-¿Quieres decir que hacer eso puede causar daños en el flujo de tiempo?-preguntó otro anciano.

-Que situación más incomoda-dijo el líder.-por ahora, la misión será suspendida.

-Si-dijo Aplha-como usted ordene.

La comunicación finalizó y Alpha deshizo el Modo armadura.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó su compañero

-La interrupción que hicimos hace un momento, ha sido inválida-respondió Alpha.

-¿Quién haría eso?-quiso saber el otro chico.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo Alpha-pero tal vez fueron ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Alpha?-preguntó Fey quien lo veía dejar el partido.

-El partido queda suspendido-dijo el pelilila.

-Fey, eso quiere decir que…-dijo Tenma y Fey se deshizo de la apariencia que tenía por el Mixi Max regresando a la normalidad.

-Entonces si se retiran es nuestra victoria ¿no?-dijo Fey.

Luego el Protocolo Omega despareció ante el par de chicos y se fueron en una especie de nave.

-¡Fey!-dijo Tenma volteándose a verlo-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-El club de futbol…-dijo Tenma-¿Qué va a pasar con el club de futbol?

-0000-

_**En algún lugar de Okinawa…**_

-Nosotros venimos de 200 años en el futuro-dijo Fey.

-¿Futuro?-pronunció Tenma.

-Así es-dijo Fey-para prevenir el daño de los que quieren acabar con el futbol.

-¿Sabes lo que es un mundo paralelo?-preguntó el peliverde.

-¿Mundo paralelo?-dijo Tenma.

-Mira esto-dijo Fey mostrándole la media bola verde que adornaba su cinturón y automáticamente un fondo negro con líneas verdes apareció.-Cuando hay una alteración en una línea de tiempo, se crea un flujo diferente al anterior en otro mundo.

-Eso es un mundo paralelo-dijo Fey-ellos estaban viajando en el tiempo para acabar con todo lo que tuvo algo que ver con la creación del fútbol de Raimon.

-Un mundo donde el club de futbol de Raimon nunca fue creado-explicó Fey-En otras palabras.

-¿El club de futbol de Raimon fue destruido?-preguntó Tenma.

-No es eso-dijo Fey.-su objetivo es acabar con el futbol desde su origen.

-¿Acabarlo? ¿Por que?- quiso saber Matsukaze.

-Para ellos la existencia del futbol es algo malo-dijo Fey.

-Ellos…-dijo Tenma.

-Ellos toman las decisiones para el mundo-explicó Fey-"El Dorado"

_**En la base de "El Dorado"…**_

-Pido disculpas, presidente-dijo Alpha comunicándose mediante un holograma.

-No perdonaremos las fallas-dijo el presidente-puede ser que el futbol sea destruido si el futbol no se acaba.

-Sabes eso, ¿no?

-Actualmente, está ocurriendo una guerra en el mundo-dijo un anciano.

-Y nuestros enemigos son los jóvenes de "Second Stage Children"-dijo otro.

-Además de querer vencernos, también nos quieren controlar-dijo otro.

-Su líder, Fey, es una amenaza para la humanidad-dijo el más joven.

-Tenemos que eliminarlos lo más pronto posible-dijo el presidente.-su generación se dio a partir de los jugadores de más alto nivel.

-Fue el futbol lo que una vez les dio luz.-dijo- por eso, debemos atrasar el crecimiento del futbol y eliminar ese error en la evolución de la humanidad.

-¿Entendiste?

-Si señor-dijo Alpha

-Entonces, no nos falles-dijo el presidente.

-Si, maestro-dijo Alpha y su holograma desapareció.

_**Con Tenma y Fey…**_

-El Dorado le teme a los Second Stage Children-dijo Fey- por eso, ellos quieren acabar con el futbol y así impedir que esos chicos nacieran.

-Acabar con el futbol…-dijo Tenma-No importa cual sea el motivo.

-Nadie tiene derecho a hacerlo.

-Exactamente-dijo Fey-pero, eso a El Dorado no le importa.

-Ellos jugaban futbol ¿no?-dijo Tenma- y aún así…

-Así es más eficaz-dijo Fey-para un jugador de futbol, enfrentar a un rival en su propio campo.

-Es lo que más duele en el corazón.

-Es la forma más fácil de cambiar los sentimientos por el futbol.

-No puede ser…-dijo Tenma algo conmocionado por la situación-El futbol debería ser algo divertido.

-Así es-dijo Fey-el futbol es algo divertido.

-Es una cosa necesaria para las personas-dijo-por eso…

Fey cerrando el puño donde tenía aquel dispositivo, haciendo que el paisaje en el que se encontraban volviera a la normalidad.

-Vinimos aquí-dijo Fey-para salvarlos.

-Fey, por que tú…-dijo Tenma.

-En el futuro hay personas que aman el futbol como tú, Tenma-dijo Fey.-para mí el futbol también es necesario.

Fey se aceró a Matukaze y le extendió la mano.

-Fey…-pronunció Tenma.

-Por eso, voy a proteger el futbol junto a ti, Tenma-dijo Fey con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Fey!-dijo Tenma feliz y ambos chicos se estrecharon la mano.

-¡Vamos, Tenma!-dijo Fey y ambos dejaron de estrecharse la mano y Wandaba se retiró de aquel lugar.

-¿A dónde?-quizo saber Tenma.

-En primer lugar, vamos a recuperar el club de futbol-dijo Fey-para eso, vamos al lugar donde nació el futbol de Raimon.

-La secundaria Raimon de hace once años-dijo.-El día que Endou Mamoru comenzó el club de futbol de Raimon.

-Entonces, vamos a viajar en el tiempo-dijo Tenma.

-Si-dijo Fey-El club de futbol de Raimon se fue por que en el pasado la creación del club sufrió una interrupción.

-¿Interrupción?-pronunció Matsukaze.

Fey se agachó al suelo para explicarle mejor a Tenma y con una pequeña rama comenzó a dibujar unas líneas.

-"Interrupción" es el nombre para los caminos alternos que pueden cambiar la historia-dijo Fey-Ellos interrumpieron el camino y cambiaron los originales.

-Por eso el club de futbol Raimon también…-dijo Tenma.

-Así es-dijo Fey poniéndose de pie.-por eso, nosotros hacemos todo esto para que vuelva a la normalidad.

-¡Entiendo!-dijo Tenma, en ese momento la Caravana Raimon flotaba sobre el par de chichos.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya está decidido!-dijo Wandaba asomándose por la ventana del piloto.

_**Dentro de la Caravana Raimon…**_

-¿Esto es una máquina de tiempo?-preguntó Tenma sorprendido mientras observaba cada rincón de aquel vehículo.

-En realidad, es un dispositivo móvil de espacio tiempo-dijo Fey-Al atravesar el agujero de gusano, podemos llegar a otro lugar, en otra era.

-Por ahora, es simplemente la caravana del club de futbol Raimon-dijo Wandaba.-Yo también la construí.

-¿Podemos ir a otra era usando eso?-preguntó Tenma algo incrédulo.

-Si, pero hay una condición-dijo Fey-para saltar en el tiempo hasta otra era, necesitamos algo que guíe el camino.

-¿Guíe el camino?-pronunció Tenma sin entender.

-Nosotros los llamamos artefactos-dijo Fey

-Y tiene que ser algo con un gran significado para que el lugar sea exacto-explicó Wandaba.-Sin eso, no sabríamos como salir del agujero de gusano, fallaríamos en el salto del tiempo.

-¿Entonces que necesitaríamos para ir once años atrás?-preguntó Tenma.

-Algo que haya sido de gran importancia para la creación del club de futbol-respondió el oso.

-Tenma ¿se te ocurre algo?-preguntó Fey.

Matsukaze se puso a pensar en que sería útil para realizar el viaje y no tardó mucho para que algo se le ocurriera.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Tenma-¡La antigua sala del club de futbol!

-Ese fuel el lugar donde el entrenador Endou comenzó el club de futbol, puede ser que tenga algo.

Entonces inmediatamente Wandaba fue poniendo en marcha la Caravana Raimon y viajaron a la época antes de que el club de futbol Raimon comenzara.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a aquella era, la Caravana Raimon descendió y los tres se dirigieron a la antigua sala del club de futbol, se podía ver cajas y algunos tablones de madera en la entrada de aquella vieja estructura.

-Se ve diferente a como era la última vez que lo vi-dijo Tenma y abrió la puerta inmediatamente y se encontró con que aquel lugar no parecía tener nada que ver con el club de futbol que Endou había creado, solo se veían libros, cajas y otros objetos sin importancia que habían ocupado todo el lugar.

-Pero parece más bien un almacén-dijo Fey

-El entrenador Endou dijo que estaba así antes de que llegaran-dijo Tenma-pero seguramente encontraremos algo.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a buscar entre aquellos objetos que eran inútiles a simple vista, algo que sirviera para poder viajar a la era donde Endou formaría el club de futbol y entre tantas cosas viejas que había, Tenma encontró el letrero de madera que decía "Club de Futbol"

-¡Lo encontré!-dijo Tenma tomando aquel letrero entre sus manos y al sostenerlo se podía ver en Tenma a Endou Mamoru cuando tenía más o menos la misma edad que Matsukaze y con la sonrisa característica de aquel legendario portero.

Una vez lo encontraron, inmediatamente lo pusieron dentro de un circulo.

-¡Artefacto preparado!-dijo Wandaba y en ese momento el artefacto fue encerrado dentro de un cristal verde que salía de aquel círculo y salía una pantalla con los números en cero.

-¿Todo saldrá bien?-preguntó Tenma notablemente nervioso.

-¡Todo va a salir bien!-dijo Fey animando al chico.-¿Cierto?

-Cierto-dijo Tenma con algo de duda.

-¡Entonces, vamos!-dijo Wandaba halando la palanca e inmediatamente el vehículo ascendió.

-¡Periodo de agujero de gusano confirmado!-dijo el oso-¡Iniciando análisis de la ruta del tiempo!

-¡Salto en el tiempo en cinco segundos!

Y comenzó el conteo.

-4

-3

-2

-1

-¡Salto en el tiempo!-dijo Wandaba poniendo en marcha la Caravana Raimon la cual desapareció dentro de un agujero en el cielo, lo cual indicaba que estaban dentro del agujero de gusano, el cual se veía con una gran variedad de colores y finalmente habían llegado a su destino, ahora se encontraban once años antes, cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con un paisaje lleno de árboles de cerezo.

-¿Realmente estamos aquí?-se preguntaba Tenma.

-Debe ser el día en que Endou Mamoru conoció el Raimon-dijo Fey.

Los tres estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol y vieron a un chico que iba corriendo hacia la entrada con una enorme sonrisa, llevaba una banda naranjada en su cabeza y portaba el uniforme de Raimon .

-¡Ese es el entrenador Endou!-exclamó Tenma.

-No, antes de ser entrenador, ni siquiera era el capitán-dijo Fey.

-Peor que eso, ni siquiera había entrado al club de fútbol.

-¿Cuándo el entrenador Endou no era del club de fútbol?-preguntó Tenma.

-¡Finalmente llegué!-dijo Endou con entusiasmo y entró a la escuela Raimon ignorando que estaba siendo observado por ellos tres.

Y así comenzó la misión para recuperar el club de fútbol Raimon y hacerle frente a los nuevos enemigos que deben enfrentar.

* * *

**¡LISTO!**

**Hasta este punto va el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


End file.
